


Unremissive

by Flosscandies



Series: An Omega and Two Alpha's [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Anal, Creampie, F/F, Knotting, Omegaverse, Porn, Trans Female Character, What the fuck is her name blizzard, alpha/beta/omega, do yall know how hard it is to write porn with a character you dont know what their name is, ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Two's company, but three is what home feels like.





	Unremissive

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, I do hope you enjoy and this is a sequel to my former fic, Unconventional!

Moira's desk was astray with various papers and notebooks, some of which were filled with a highly illegible scrawl on the semilog-graph paper. The Irish woman was bent over her desk, eyes trained on a magazine page that had been torn out from _Science_. The name of the author of the piece wasn't all too important to Moira, people who criticized her work often made no lasting impression on her mind. In fact, the only reason why she was reading a critique piece in the first place was because of her girlfriend, her _mate_, Angela Ziegler, suggested she try and figured out what exactly made her research so controversial. 

Yet, even after staring at and rereading the page for the umpteenth time, she still couldn't understand—no, refused to believe, anything was wrong with her method of research. With a groan, she set the paper down and leaned back against her plush leather chair. She removed her spectacles, a pair she only donned when she was expecting whatever she was reading to give her a headache—not as though it helped prevent them as she still had one now.

Moira rubbed her temples, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. Thankfully this headache had a cause, not like the sudden, seemingly spontaneous ones she would obtain right before her rut set in. However, in regards to her rut, she was due in a few weeks, and although she wouldn't outwardly show it, she was excited to spend it with Angela for the first time as mates. A small smile crossed her face at the thought of her mate, barely visible to the naked eye.

Although Angela wasn't completely hers, Moira couldn't help but view her as her own—even if she did belong to another alpha as well. Yet, on the side of her neck, opposite to Moira's own mating mark, The Queen's was slowly beginning to fade. Even if an omega wanted to keep a mating mark of their alpha, or in this case, both of their alpha's, they would need to be redone nearly every other week.

That was something Moira hardly had to worry about, as Angela was just across the hall in the laboratory they worked in at a Swiss medical base. And on their first few days back to work together as a bonded pair—albeit not publically—Moira made sure that the scar tissue on Angela's neck would stay for years to come, leading to some semi-awkward scenarios as a coworker or two barged into her office unannounced. 

However, The Queen didn't live near them. In fact, her residence wasn't even on the same continent as them. After staying with Moira and Angela for the remainder of their ruts, and in Angela's case, her heat, she had given the duo her contact information, stating that she best be getting back to work. Angela had kissed her goodbye, saying that she would miss her second alpha dearly, while Moira and The Queen awkwardly shook hands, unsure of what being bonded to the same omega made them. As soon as The Queen had left, Angela had made a group chat between her and her two alpha's, texting the two of them nearly every day. 

Moira wouldn't admit it, but she loved occasionally seeing Angela's good morning texts filled with heart and kissing emoticons. The Queen would tease her, that in Australia, it was in fact afternoon, leading Angela – and occasionally Moira – to ask how her day had been. But their conversations weren't always innocent, the thought of that making Moira pull her phone out from her black dress slacks. 

The Irish woman bit her lip as she unlocked her device and opened up her messages. Immediately the conversation between her, her mate, and The Queen popped up, full of explicitives on her and The Queen's end. Not only that, but plenty of pictures and short videos were attached to almost every message coming from the two alphas. Moira watched with interest as a video she clicked on started to play; The Queen's calloused hand coming into view and stroking the length of her pierced cock. A small bead of wetness leaked from her tip, and her thumb came up to wipe it away moments after.

Moira crossed her legs, trying to ignore the heady throb between them as she watched the video start to replay. She swiped away, leading to a video that she had sent to them—after The Queen had left, she had proceeded to fuck and knot Angela in hopes that if she were to get pregnant, she would be carrying her litter. And after her knot had shrunk, she had taken a short video of her pulling out of her omega's pussy, cum slowly leaking out from Angela's sensitive cunt as she slept.

Angela was a flustered mess when Moira had sent that video to her and The Queen. She had been laying on Moira's lap at the latter's apartment on her couch, texting The Queen during a small break from discussing work with Moira in a not-so-innocent way. When she had seen the video, she yelled at Moira, burying her face against the alpha's stomach in embarrassment, trying to tell her never to do that again.

Of course, Moira wouldn't listen, Angela loved being degraded and embarrassed in front of others—especially in front of her other mate. 

She almost dropped her phone down into her lap as it buzzed, the omega who had been occupying her mind having sent her and The Queen, a quick little message, 

**A.Ziegler, 1:32pm:** _I need to talk to you two about something._

Moira cocked an eyebrow, sending out her response after a few seconds.

**You, 1:32pm:** _Okay, you know where my office is._

The alpha was half expecting to hear a knock at her door, it wouldn't be the first time Angela had entered her office with a warning sent as she approached the door, but it never came. Instead came another few buzzes from her phone, causing Moira's eyes to roll as she silenced the device.

**A.Ziegler, 1:32pm:** _No, I want to talk to you two about this together, in person. If that's alright with you two._

**Queen, 1:33pm:** _ Sounds lovely pet, I can get on a plane to Sweden early tomorrow and should arrive late afternoon. Will see you then <3_

Moira didn't reply, instead pocketing her phone and standing, pushing her chair out from behind her. She left her office with little fan fair, grabbing work folders and items she would be taking back to her apartment, as she walked out through the hallways of the medical laboratory. Thank God she didn't have to walk all too far, her cock still moderately hard from looking at the videos and pictures that had been sent between her, her mate, and The Queen, causing some awkward discomfort. 

It only took a few minutes, and before she knew it, Moira was already standing outside of her mate's- Angela's- office door. She knocked three times, knowing that it was more polite then scanning her card key beside the door and entering unannounced. Her heart beat once, and the door opened, Moira cocking her eyebrow in quiet surprise at how quickly Angela had responded. 

The Irish women stepped inside of the pristine office, completely different from her own. All the lights were turned on where Moira preferred to leave her workspace dimmed, and the desks and shelves were full of books and small unnecessary knickknacks that she still couldn't find a reason as to why Angela would want to keep them. Angela's desk was almost as messy as hers, if not more. She was bogged down with stacks of paperwork, her pen furiously scribbling away at some sheets under her hand.

"Is there anything I can help you with Doctor O'Deorain?" Angela asked, her voice stern and professional. Moira knew how hard she tried to prevent their relationship from hindering her work, and Moira often did the same, but not now. Not when she wanted to talk to Angela as her mate.

"A few things I can think of, yet all of which require you to stop working," Moira purred out, stepping up to Angela's desk and pulling the ballpoint pen out of her porcelain hands. She could see how on the side of Angela's hand, some ink had been smudged against it, almost staining her perfect exterior. 

Angela let out a sigh, the tension seemingly disappearing from her body as she leaned back against her chair. Moira stepped around her mate's desk, placing the pen down along in the process as she came to stand behind Angela's place of rest. She reached out, gently gripping the blonde's shoulders and massaging them, her thumbs digging deep into the back of Angela's neck.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Moira asked absentmindedly, hoping that if Angela was relaxed enough she would just outright tell her.

Yet that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

"I told you I rather have you both here," Angela groaned out, tilting her head to the side just enough so that her black turtle neck revealed the faint beginnings of Moira's mating mark. The alpha couldn't stop a more primal part of her from taking over at the sight of her branding mark against her mate's neck; leaning over and thumbing down the collar of Angela's shirt before placing her mouth against the ruddy scar tissue. 

She breathed in deeply, allowing her senses to be overrun with Angela's heavenly scent, her tongue occasionally coming to run across the scar. The omega shuddered, her grip against her sleeves tightening as she dug her trimmed nails into the soft cotton.

"I see why you're really here." Angela said breathlessly. Moira chuckled against her mate's neck, pulling away so that her lips brushed her ear.

"Why can't I stop by just to see my mate? Ask her how her day has been?" 

Angela huffed at that, trying to squirm out from underneath the taller alpha, yet Moira held her in place. She nuzzled against the blonde, breathing in her scent over and over again as though it was a drug she couldn't part with. This time Angela leaned back against her, reaching up to card her fingers through short ginger locks.

Moira hummed in appreciation, running her tongue against the raised bruising on Angela's neck one last time as she pulled away.

"Clock out early with me," she began, "I want to take you out someplace nice, and give you all that you deserve."

She finished with a gentle bite to the shell of Angela's ear, standing up straight and fixing her wrinkled shirt. When she glanced down again, Angela's face was cherry red, and her eyes were clouded as though she was lost in thought. Moira chuckled quietly to herself, stepping to the front of her mate's desk.

"Well? We both never get to truly enjoy ourselves outside of our given weeks once a month for our cycles; so why not start now?"

Angela watched Moira intently, as though trying to determine if she was setting her up for something before dropping back down to her paperwork. For a moment Moira was concerned that Angela would prefer to stay in her office until some ungodly hour in the morning filling out forms instead of enjoying a night out with Moira. But that fear was gone within a second as Angela sighed, standing from her chair and walking around her desk to grab her stuff. 

"Anything is better than filling out the same reports I've done hundreds of times before—so where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, but that's for later. However, for now, would you like to pass the time at my apartment?" Moira asked, watching Angela pull on her coat since autumn was quickly changing into winter. The omega glanced over at Moira, giving her a shy smile before she spoke, 

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

\----

Moira had Angela pinned below her in a heartbeat. As soon as they had made it to her apartment complex, Moira pulled Angela in close and nearly mashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Her mate had whimpered, pawing at the alpha's pressed white shirt as she somehow managed to unlock the door to her suite without looking. 

The alpha had wasted little time shedding Angela of her layers; first with her jacket, and then her broad hands swept under her black cotton shirt, lifting it off and tossing it in the general direction she had with the jacket. Angela mewled and whined the entire time, the omega part of her slowly taking control of her rational thoughts. 

Moira had leaned in to kiss her again, nipping at her lower lip before taking initiative and sliding her tongue into Angela's perfect little mouth. Her mate groaned happily, sucking on the wet muscle as she wrapped her arms up and around Moira's neck. While her alpha was momentarily distracted, she canted her hips up, grinding her needy clit against the bulge in Moira's slacks, a silent but oh so effective plea to get Moira to move things along already.

It had its desired effect, Moira growling lowly as she gripped onto Angela's ass, lifting her up and throwing her over her shoulder as though she was nothing more than a sack of vegetables that needed to be carried. The geneticist paid little mind to her mate's weak protests and her slamming her fists against the small of her back, trying to get her to put her down. But Moira wouldn't budge.

She moved to her room with relative ease in the darkness of her apartment, this _ritual_ of sorts being done countless numbers of times already, leading Moira to know exactly what Angela wanted; whether she would admit it or not.

And so, that was what lead up to Moira pinning Angela below her, working off her mate's skirt. Before she could slide it down over the curvature of Angela's plush hips, an idea hit her. A grin, similar to that of a Cheshire cat spread across her face, pulling Angela's panties down in one fluid motion. The blonde gasped, self consciously closing her legs, trying to prevent Moira's prying eyes from taking in her prize. 

"Oh, the things I can do to you," Moira husked out, her hands tracing down her mate's hourglass figure and finally finding purchase against her thick thighs that were squeezed together. The alpha bent over, teething at the mating mark she had left on the side of Angela's neck. Another, not quite so hidden, part of her wanted to do the same on the other side, where The Queen's own mating mark resided. She wanted to bear down into that scar, and replace it with another one of her own marks, revoking The Queen's claim on Angela.

Instead, she held herself back, deciding that for now, this was enough. One hand left Angela's thigh, coming to rest atop her own hip, thumb hooking down against her slacks and boxers, pushing them down with haste. It was difficult with one hand, but she managed, finally shedding the two offending articles of clothing. Her cock was already swollen with need, standing upright with its head peeking from its foreskin. A bead of wetness was gathering at the tip, and God if she wasn't inside her mate soon she felt like she was going to burst.

Both hands returned to their former positions on Angela's thighs, the omega whimpering helplessly as she pushed her hips up, trying to grind against something, _anything_. Her arms were wrapped around Moira's back, nails sinking into the alpha's sensitive skin with impatience. If it hurt, Moira showed no signs of it affecting her, instead, she lifted up her mate's thighs, pressing them back against her body.

Angela groaned, eyes fluttering due to the stretch in her muscles at the new, awkward, but humiliating position. From here, Moira could see every fold of her cunt, every drop of wetness, and every twitch of Angela's needy clit. It was almost impossible for her to hold back and not take Angela then and there. Instead, she cooed, whispering some words of praise and affection beside Angela's ear; telling her how beautiful she was all spread open for her, how she could hardly wait to sink inside her gaping cunt.

The omega only had one response, a quiet, almost inaudible "please" that shook Moira to her very core.

The alpha was quick to act, spreading her legs and positioning herself atop of Angela, right before she pushed into her mate's pussy, being swallowed up to the hilt within the first thrust. Both women moaned loudly, Angela's breath hitching and gaining a higher pitch as Moira began to rock against her, grinding her cock down against her clenching walls. 

"You grip me so well, my little whore," Moira cooed, her long nails sinking into the supple flesh of Angela's thighs. The omega shook, staring up at her with wide eyes and ragged breaths that had her chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Moira pushed deeper although she had nowhere else to go. She had already bottomed out, and the tip of her cock was dangerously close to Angela's cervix from what she could feel. She slowly pulled out, making sure to drag the shaft of her dick against Angela's front wall, causing her to shudder and whine, instinct telling her to close her legs but being unable to due to their position almost against her head.

The alpha paused, the fat tip of her cock resting just barely inside of her mate's pussy, and when she looked down she could see the bulge of Angela's folds around her, and the sheen of wetness that was starting the coat her inner thighs. 

"Mate me..." Angela groaned out, her back arching as she tried forcing herself closer against Moira, "let me feel all of you."

Unable to deny her mate, Moira thrust back inside, eyes fluttering at the feeling of the warm wet heat enveloping her. She started off slow, pushing in and then pulling out at a languid pace, each thrust inward just a bit deeper than the last. The painfully slow pace was worth it all to hear Angela's soft pleas and gasps spilling from her lips, chest heaving with pleasure.

Moira bent down over Angela, her thin lips encasing the soft pink nipple of one of the omega's breasts. Her tongue languidly ran around her areola, teeth ever so carefully scraping against an erect nipple. Angela shuddered beneath her, back arching as she pushed her breasts further into Moira's face.

The alpha was near overjoyed with having the beautiful mounds of flesh being pressed against her. She reached out with her free hand, gripping the other breast that her mouth wasn't preoccupied with, kneading it gently as she fucked her mate.

With every thrust, Moira sucked against Angela's breast, alternating between the two. When her mouth wasn't preoccupied with one, her hands were gripping them as she made out with her omega. Her tongue slipping inside Angela's mouth who greedily met it with her own, groaning into her mouth.

It felt like it was over too fast. Moira was fucking her mate slowly and gently, holding her in a mating press as she let gravity take hold and let her sink inside of Angela's gaping pussy after pulling out. It had only been a few minutes since they started, but Angela whimpered, her cunt contracting around Moira's cock as she came. Normally her orgasms were loud and hard, squirting up against Moira nearly every time.

This, however, was different, her climax seemed to last for minutes. Her pussy still clenched around Moira, but she didn't squirt, nor scream in pleasure. Instead, a low moan escaped her lips, eyes rolling back as she weakly pawed at her clit. 

Moira stared down lovingly at her mate, feeling herself topple over the edge right after her. The base of her cock pounded with pressure, and her mind was screaming at her to take. But she wouldn't. She wanted to show Angela how loving she could be at this moment in time, letting go of Angela's legs and kissing her deeply, pushing herself fully inside her as she came.

Her mate whimpered, fingers tangling in her red locks, trying to pull her closer. The Irishwoman groaned, Angela's short nails scratching against her scalp as she came, spilling fully inside her. The base of Moira's cock continued to pound, her knot painfully inflating and stretching against the tight ring of muscle of Angela's pussy. 

"Knot me... Please, my love, knot me," Angela purred, her voice wavering slightly. Moira faltered, groaning at the request. But it was three in the afternoon, and Moira had to take Angela out for an early dinner. It just didn't feel right fucking her mate for hours at a time before bringing her to a romantic dinner. 

"I can't, we need to go to dinner," Moira said, holding herself back from sinking her knot inside her mate. She wanted to knot her so badly, to fill and fill her until she was bursting with her seed, her pups. But she wouldn't, and she made a move to pull out.

"Dinner is at five, we still have two hours dear... Show me how much you love me," Angela cooed, her legs wrapping around Moira's torso to pull her closer.

The alpha turned her head, snapping her teeth together and growled as she glared down at Angela. Her cock was still so hard, and Angela was still so hot and wet. Moira wanted to sink back inside to the hilt but she didn't want to give in to the omega below her. 

"Please alpha, make me yours," Angela begged, her voice high pitched and needy. Her eyes were half-lidded, trying to put on the cutest puppy-dog face she could manage, causing Moira to laugh. Her mate huffed indignantly, crossing her arms over her breasts as though to hide them.

"Come, let's get ready for dinner, I'll gladly help with your makeup and maybe afterward I can oblige you."

Angela pouted, her eyes welling up with tears upon realizing she wasn't going to be taking her mate's knot right now. The grip she had around Moira's waist with her legs lessened, allowing the alpha to slowly slip out of her over-sensitive cunt. Moira could see how her mate wanted to cry and beg once again for her knot, but she held it in, instead sniffling and rubbing her eyes as Moira stood.

"Good girl," Moira praised, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "so how about we get cleaned up?"

Angela nodded, allowing Moira to help lift her up and out of the alpha's bed. The latter grinned softly, carrying her exhausted mate over to the bathroom that was a few steps down the hall. The omega squirmed in her mate's grasp, the Irish woman being forced to set her down prematurely on the bath mat.

"Pet," Moira groaned, rubbing her temples in annoyance, not noticing how Angela sat up on her knees attentively, "I don't want us to be late."

When she glanced down again she noticed the way Angela was poised, gently crawling up to sit just an inch away from the alpha's still hard member and hanging sack.

"I know," the blonde replied, her voice husky and eyes lidded with lust as she reached out to stroke the base of Moira's pulsating knot, 

"Allow me to clean you up."

\----

Dinner had been perfect, to say the least, albeit with some discrepancies in Angela's part. Moira was more than willing to treat her to an entire bottle of the best possible wine, having fond memories of the two of them drunkenly stumbling into her apartment for a night of pleasure.

But much to Moira's surprise, Angela had refused her offer of wine. Excusing herself from it by stating that she wished to watch her alcohol intake. Never one to force a lady, Moira complied, treating herself to some classic Irish whiskey while her mate nursed a decaf coffee, another thing off about Angela that night.

Moira was half tempted to ask if Angela was mad that she hadn't knotted her prior to them getting ready for dinner. But it was a valid concern, Moira worried they wouldn't make it to the restaurant on time. Especially with how Angela was content to suck her slow for the remaining few hours. It was a miracle in its own right that Moira had been able to pull away from her greedy mate and coerce her into prepping to go out. And asking about one's sex life in a semi-public setting wasn't proper.

So Moira had planned to ask Angela once she had driven her mate home, thinking that after such a long day her mate would enjoy some alone time back in her own space and would honestly answer if she was mad at her or not. But before the drive back to the omega's residence could even begin, said woman had reached out, fingers finding the flaccid length in Moira's pants and stroking it until there was an obscene bulge. Moira nearly crashed the car as Angela had leaned over to her, plump lips brushing against the shell of her ear, the omega asking her alpha to take her back to her mate's apartment and to make good on the promise of knotting and filling her with cum.

The alpha had almost brutally thrown and pinned Angela below her once they had reached her home. The bedroom was too far, and still too messy from earlier, so in their rush, they had landed on the couch. Moira was quick to undo her belt, shucking off her pants moments afterward as she growled harsh Gaelic phrases to her mate.

Angela had only moaned in response, fingers toying with the entrance to her pussy, already coated in a fine layer of slick. They wasted little time slotting themselves together, Moira had pushed fully inside her in the first thrust, groaning as Angela clenched tight around her. It was quick like earlier that day, Moira's knot nearly swelling to its full size as she fucked her mate's soaping cunt. 

Apart of her wanted to understand why Angela was acting like this. Why she appeared so willing to drop down on her hands and knees, presenting herself for Moira to mount. However, the alpha couldn't be bothered to ask, instead, she took advantage of the situation, using Angela as she so wished.

The omega mewled in pleasure, fingers rubbing her clit with vigor. Moira swatted at her hand, pushing it away and forcing a loud cry of desperation from the blonde who immediately reached down once again, forcing a deep growl from the Irish woman. The latter nudged away Angela's hand, pressing two slick fingers against the omega's clit and rubbing it in tight circles.

Her pussy clenched around Moira's cock, gripping her as though not wanting her to pull out. Another tight circle and Angela was cumming, Moira's name on her lips as she attempted to milk Moira for all she's worth. The alpha tried to hold off, but Angela's body was insistent, gripping her cock like it was a lifeline. She came quickly afterward, pushing her knot against Angela's slick opening, abdominal muscles flexing as she forced it past the tight ring of muscle, her omega crying out at the painful stretch, but still pushing herself back against it.

They laid there for an hour afterward, small trickles of cum leaving Moira's member as she instinctively continued to fill her mate. She had to hold onto Angela's hips in a bruising grip to keep her from fucking herself against Moira's knot, leaving the alpha over-stimulated and a flood of cum leaving her tip in a near painful manner.

Moira's face was nestled in the crook of Angela's neck, breathing in the omega's potent scent while she occasionally teethed the mating mark she has left there a month prior. Angela was already asleep, occasionally trying to hump against Moira's knot as her dreams took a much more arousing turn. The Irish woman's knot had started to shrink, and if she so wanted to, she could slip out of her cute little omega whenever she wanted. But the warmth of her mate's pussy and of her own cum was grounding, setting her mind at rest and nearly causing her to doze off.

She only awoke to the soft chimes of Angela's phone, someone calling her at eight—no nine, o'clock at night. Moira grumbled, a growl hanging in her throat as she looked over at the contraption, set aside beside her own on the night table.

Moira moved carefully, making sure not to awaken Angela as she reached out, clumsily grabbing the phone in the darkness of her room, not checking the caller ID as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh it's you, I was hoping to hear my lovely mate," The Queen said, Moira, moving the phone further from her ear due to how loud The Queen's voice was.

"She's asleep," Moira stated, eyes flicking down to her mate's sleeping face, noting to tease her later about lightly drooling on her pillow.

"Why? It's only-"

"Nine."

"Yes, nine for y'all, five in the mornin' for me. I was just calling to tell y'all I'll be arriving in Sweden in a few hours."

Moira cocked her head to the side at that, "a few?"

She could hear a shuffle of clothing on the other end and a small bit of laughter, "a few for y'all. For me, it's eighteen goddamn hours. Thank fuck I have first class. I'll be at the airport at like, one in the afternoon okay? However I forgot about a hotel, do you know where Angela lives so I can stay with her?"

There was something smug about the way she talked, and goddamn Moira wanted to slap or strangle her due to it. Maybe even fuck her until she was begging. Her cock twitched at that, and a bit of pain traveled up her spine. Maybe it was best to keep her sexual thoughts repressed while drained of cum and stamina. 

"She doesn't seem to be leaving my place anytime soon, so I guess I could allow you to stay here for a bit," Moira replied.

There was a pause, a millisecond of The Queen being too stunned to speak, but before Moira could even comment on it, the other alpha was talking, 

"Oh, she's with you? Been fucking her for me? Has she been craving my cock but is only settling for yours?"

Moira's brow furrowed, a growl rumbling deep in her throat.

"Goodnight, Queen," she spat out, hanging up on her as laughter rung from the speaker.

\---

"Your other mate called last night, " Moira began, turning the gas stove off as she brought two plates of breakfast over to the table where Angela sat.

"And you didn't wake me?" The omega asked, brow raised in question as she took a sip from her decaf coffee that was too diluted for Moira's tastes, "I see how it is."

There was enough humor in her voice to make sure Moira didn't take it the wrong way, which the alpha was glad for. The Irish woman shook her head, a small smile gracing her features as she watched Angela dig into her breakfast.

"I would've, but you were asleep, drooling on my pillow, I didn't want to wake you," Moira teased, making good on her silent promise to herself to make fun of her mate who was drooling and snoring just the other night. 

"I don't drool!" Angela grumbled out indignantly, pouting as she looked at Moira from across the table. 

The duo had decided to take the day off, a much-needed relief in their hectic schedules. They had the whole day to themselves, along with the following three days; Angela nearly begging Moira to take them off with her to show The Queen around Zürch. The redheaded alpha had reluctantly agreed, knowing damn well that there wasn't anything interesting around to truly show Angela's other mate.

But whatever made Angela happy she would do.

"You're right... You snore as well," Moira replied, poking fun at Angela as she watched her eat. The omega made a small noise in the back of her throat, glaring over at the Irishwoman without saying anything. 

Moira, taking the silent cue to stop, leaned back against her chair, crossing her legs together. They rested in the comfortable silence for a moment, Moira sipping her black coffee and Angela buttering her toast. Occasionally Moira would notice how Angela's head would duck down, quickly typing something away on her phone before returning to her late breakfast. 

"Cheating on me?"

Angela snorted, almost choking on her food at Moira's sudden comment. She looked up, her face was red from coughing and the blood rushing through her veins as she tried to swallow, throat working in a way Moira was all too familiar with.

"No!" she cried out, "I'm just texting The Queen! ...She'll be arriving earlier than we thought," her voice seemed to calm at the end of her sentence, taking a much needed deep breath.

"And that time is?" Moira prompted.

"Noon, an hour from now... And it takes about an hour to get to the airport..."

"Shit."

\----

From a few feet away, Moira watched as Angela ran up to her other mate, wrapping her arms around the much taller woman's neck and kissing her deeply. The Queen's hands rested against the small of Angela's back, bending down for her so that the omega didn't have to strain to reach her lips. 

Something tugged at Moira's heart as she watched the two embrace, and it would've been too easy to attribute it to jealousy. Instead, it was an odd mix of emotions, ones she couldn't quite place. But she knew she was happy watching her mate nearly jump with joy, leading The Queen over to where the Irish alpha stood.

"It's been a while," Moira said, reaching out her hand for The Queen to shake, not quite knowing what being mated to the same omega made them. Sure they had fucked multiple times, but that didn't mean they were together like they were with the omega standing between them. 

The Queen grabbed Moira's hand, yanking her closer to her chest for a full-on bear hug. Moira flailed indignantly, barely being able to hear Angela's soft and sweet laughter at her expanse. 

It was probably for the best.

"It's good to see you both again," The Queen said, once again bending down to place a gentle kiss on Angela's forehead. The latter blushed darkly, burying her face into the cotton of The Queen's shirt.

"Please, we all know you're here for Angela — not like I could blame you," Moira replied curtly, making sure to place some distance between her and the other alpha. The Queen laughed at that, her head tilting back and hands placed on her sides.

"You think you can see right through me huh? Sure I came here for Angela, but fucking with you... Now that's something I could never pass up."

"Glad to see you think so highly of me."

\----

The trio had made an awkward entrance into Moira's apartment, tensions high as the two alpha's held the door open for their omega, glaring at one another over top her head. Moira damn well knew if she looked away from The Queen, her mate would most likely get fucked and knotted by the other alpha, a scenario she had seen multiple times and hated. So she grabbed The Queen by her arm, hauling her off to show her around, Angela following behind with interest.

"You'll be staying in the guest bedroom," Moira said, holding open a small door to a bedroom just a few feet from her own. The Queen's mouth worked, trying to find a proper reply that didn't seem too invasive before Angela spoke.

"The guest bed? Why can't she stay with us?" The omega whined, her blue eyes wide and bottom lip sticking out in a small pout.

"We are not going to fit three people in-"

"Oh good, that means you can sleep on the couch," The Queen added, butting into the conversation before Moira could even finish what she was going to say.

The bulkier woman pushed past her, lifting Angela up and over her shoulder with ease, causing the blonde to squeak out indignantly. With a wink, The Queen turned on her heel, nudging open Moira's bedroom door and shutting it behind her. The Irishwoman stood with her mouth agape, unable to believe she had just been kicked out of her bedroom. Fuck she could even hear The Queen tossing her mate down on top of _her_ bed.

"Okay that's fucking it," Moira snarled out, teeth bared as she barged into her own room. The Queen somehow was already laying on top of Angela, undoing her belt as the omega shivered under her massive frame.

"Would you mind? I'm trying to make up for the months I was gone," The Queen grumbled out, not even turning around to glance at Moira. The latter bristled at her tone, watching The Queen's supple ass while she pushed down her pants.

Moira had to bite back a harsh bark of laughter noticing The Queen wasn't even hard yet, a pathetic sight for an alpha.

"Please, you act like she wants a flaccid cock inside of her," Moira replied, taking a step forward.

"She'll gladly take anything I give her, isn't that right pet?" The Queen turned back toward Angela, who had sat up slightly, gaze flickering between the two alphas.

She looked like she was trying to come up with something to say, a pregnant pause filling the air. Moira watched as her mouth worked, her own cock gaining some firmness as she watched her swallow, all too familiar with watching her swallow something completely different.

"I-" she started, gaze quickly dropping down to her hands in her lap, "I mean... If you want to hear what I'd be interested in," it was odd hearing Angela sound so reserved, and Moira canted her head to get a better look at her mate, noticing her bright red blush, "if it's not too much of a hassle, I'd like to watch you two first."

_Ah, so that's why she's so red,_ Moira couldn't help but think to herself, knowing damn well how embarrassed her mate must be right now. She looked over at The Queen, at the supple curve of her ass, gaze traveling up her toned back until she turned around, locking their eyes together.

"That I can oblige," The Queen started, climbing off of Angela's lap, "now come here so we can show our mate how alphas do it."

Moira rolled her eyes, taking a step forward, knowing damn well what The Queen had in mind. But she, like The Queen, was an alpha, and she wasn't going to submit so easily. 

Angela shuffled herself off to the side of the bed, hands cupping her flushed face in embarrassment. Moira wanted to coo, to pull her hands from her face and kiss her until she was laughing, trying to shove her off. Yet she stood still, watching as The Queen sprawled out across the bed, turning to Angela with a wink as she reached down to grip her flaccid cock.

She thumbed the base of it, where her balls connected to her member, growing in hardness until Moira could see the sheen of her piecings in the light and her circumcised tip pointing proudly upward, curving toward her stomach. With her free hand, she motioned for Moira to come forward, but the Irish woman held her group.

"Come here," The Queen spat out, "come and ride me as an omega would."

Moira let a low sigh escape from her mouth, walking over to her dresser and opening the top drawer where she kept her bottle of lube. Once she had located it, she shut the drawer close, walking over to The Queen.

"Aw, don't want me to rip you apart? A pleasurable way to go in my opinion."

"God shut up, would you? Your voice is pissing me off," Moira replied, setting the bottle of lube on the edge of the bed. She worked off her belt, undoing the fly of her pants to pull her erect cock out, the base slowly pounding with the rush of blood and the forming of her knot, impossible to see due to her fly blocking the view.

"Aww, don't wanna ride me? Just wanna frott? I guess I can oblige."

"I said, shut up," Moira snarled, baring her sharp teeth to the other alpha as she slicked up her cock. The Queen laughed, continuing to stroke herself through trying to tease the other alpha in the room.

Moira took a step closer so that she was standing right in front of her bed, slowly crawling upon it, cock dangling between her legs. It looked like she was positioning herself to rub up against The Queen's own cock, but the redhead had a completely different idea. Before The Queen could make a sound or protest, the tip of Moira's dick slipped inside her ass, the bulkier alpha widening her eyes in surprise and Angela letting out a soft gasp.

"Cat got your tongue?" Moira teased, noting how tight the other alpha's ass was, it being difficult to push deeper inside the tight ring of muscle. The Queen's jaw was clenched, teeth grinding against one another, but if Moira strained her ears, so could hear a low groan coming from her.

She smirked, nails biting into The Queen's hips as she pulled her closer, pleasure racing up her spine as she managed to sink half of her cock inside the other alpha's ass. The blue-haired woman whimpered, a sound that caused Moira to suck in a sharp breath, her dick twitching in arousal and body shivering. She was half tempted to reach over and grab some more lube, but after hearing The Queen's pathetic cry of pleasure, she knew she wouldn't be leaving her ass until she came.

"Oh? So you like it in the ass now do you?" It was rhetorical, but she punctuated the end of her question with a deep thrust, or as deep as she could make it, only managing to fit another two inches of herself inside the other alpha. The Queen let out a louder groan this time, her head tilting back, the tendons in her neck taut. Moira wanted to bend down and bite her, mark her, but The Queen would be none too pleased with that and she would definitely hate herself later if she did so.

Instead, she began to pull out, hissing in pleasure at how The Queen's ass clenched around her, trying to hold her in place. Moira only managed to pull out until her tip was once again resting inside her ass, worried that if she fully pulled out, she wouldn't be able to fit back inside. 

"Hurry up already," The Queen tried spitting out behind clenched teeth, instead sounding breathless, her voice not carrying the fire that was normally there. Moira reached out, gripping the base of The Queen's cock that was flush against her body, holding it as though it wasn't a highly sensitive section of an alpha's body.

"It's amazing how pathetic this looks bouncing around," she moved The Queen's cock slightly, eliciting a sharp hiss, "large but unable to be used right now."

Moira sighed, sinking fully back inside The Queen's ass, eyes rolling back in pleasure. The Queen grunted in response, lips parting as she took in shaky lungfuls of air. The Irish alpha was all too happy to pick up her pace once the clenching of the other woman's ass was beginning to lessen, most likely due to precum dripping from her uncircumcised tip.

"Maybe Angela will take pity on you," Moira began, looking over at her mate. She brought her hand up, curling a finger to signal to Angela to come over to her.

The poor omega whimpered, her hands between her legs, rocking against the seam of her pants. Upon being called over by one of her mates, she quickly discarded them along with her panties, Moira noticing how they clung to her with her arousal. 

She crawled over to the two alphas, Moira still holding on tightly to The Queen's dick as she rutted against her ass, the other alpha moaning obscenely in pleasure. Moira gave her mate a small smile, the blonde hooking a leg around The Queen's waist, straddling her so that her back face the bulkier alpha, face-to-face with Moira. 

The Irishwoman dropped The Queen's hard dick, focusing on fucking The Queen's ass until she came. A soft noise came from Angela, positioning herself atop The Queen's dick, slowly sinking down it, groaning at the stretch due to the alpha's girth and piercings. The blondes eyes rolled back, mouth agape as her hips stuttered, grinding down hard against the dick deep inside her.

It was already beginning to swell with The Queen's knot, trembling gasps leaving the omega's lips as she ground hard against the swelling flesh. Moira couldn't help herself, leaning forward and locking lips with her mate, pushing her tongue past plump lips. Angela wrapped her arms around Moira's neck, using her as leverage to ride her other mate's dick as she sucked on the Irishwoman's tongue.

"Holy shit," The Queen groaned out, her eyes squeezed shut as she was torn between rocking against Moira's heavy thrusts into her ass or pushing up inside of Angela.

"Cumming so soon?" Moira asked breathlessly after pulling away from her mate's lovely lips, "not that I can blame you. You always we're a quick shot."

The Queen snarled, eyes still closed as she tried to bare her fangs in a display of dominance, not working at all on Moira. Angela whimpered, however, leaning back to angle herself properly, forcing her mate's cock deeper inside her, piercings rubbing up against her front wall. Her breath was coming out in harsh pants, face flushed red as she continued to ride her.

Slowly, one of her hands reached forth, fingers rubbing tight circles against her clit. Moira sucked in her breath, watching her mate ride the other alpha while playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves, her cock giving a needy twitch.

"Shit!" The Queen gasped out, hips jerkily thrusting up inside of Angela, grabbing the blonde's hips roughly as Moira thrust all the deeper inside of her, "I'm gonna-!"

Her warning abruptly ended with a low cry of pleasure, her back arching away from the bed, balls twitching as she emptied herself inside of Angela's pussy. The latter squealed in surprise, eyes growing wide as she reached her own peak, pawing at her clit with one hand, the other forcing Moira to lean forward, mouths melding together.

The redheaded alpha was the last to cum, still fucking The Queen's ass while the other alpha continued to cum, filling up Angela's pussy with her seed, but the precarious position not allowing her to push her knot inside in hopes that it would take. With a few more thrusts, Moira let out a low sigh, feeling herself burst with white-hot pleasure as she emptied herself inside The Queen's ass, a place that which no alpha had problem cum inside ever.

Like a cork from a bottle, Moira left the blue-haired woman's ass with a wet _pop_, gazing down at where Angela was still atop The Queen's cock and at the latter's ass, watching as both trails of thick white cum dripped down below onto the stained sheets, mixing together in a strange cocktail of semen. 

"Fuck that was good," The Queen murmured, wiping the sweat from her brow with her arm. The omega between them laughed, slowly easing herself off her mate's dick, pussy clenching and unclenching as a trickle of cum began to seep from her.

"So..." The Queen began, shifting so that she was sitting up ever so slightly, "who's ready to go again?"

Moira watched as Angela rolled her eyes, plopping down next to the other alpha, motioning for Moira to come closer. Never one to disappoint, Moira crawled over on the bed, laying down on the opposite side of Angela, mouth already busying itself with refreshing her mating mark.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you two, since I did want to say something while you both were here."

Moira hummed in acknowledgment, tongue lapping against the bruising scar. She had a faint inkling of what Angela would most likely say, especially with her behavior the last few days and how she wanted both of them to be beside her.

"Go on pet, don't be shy."

There was a quickening in Angela's heartbeat, Moira being able to tell due to her lips pressed against the omega's pulse. The Queen also had noticed it however, the air around Angela becoming charged with worry, the kind that had your stomach twisting itself into knots and butterflies swarming in your chest.

Angela took a deep breath, her body shaking with it as a small sob escaped her,

"I'm pregnant."

A pause filled the air, Moira pulling back away from her mate's neck to look up at her. The blonde's blue eyes were filled with tears, an unreadable expression crossing her face. The Irish alpha sighed, sitting up slightly to place a gentle kiss onto her mate's lips.

"I know," she said, causing Angela's tear-filled eyes to widen, "You refused the expensive wine I offered to buy you the other night," she went on to elaborate, " and you drank decaf coffee... You hate that shit unless you're trying to stay away from caffeine."

"Wait... What... How long how you known?" The Queen butted in, sitting up as well so now both alpha's hovered over Angela, the two pairs of eyes occasionally flicking down to her belly that was still modestly flat, no signs of a baby bump anywhere.

"I've... Only known for about a few weeks..."

There was another pause, this one vastly more awkward than the first as a glaringly obvious question hung in the air; _who did the unborn pups belong to?_ Both alpha's had fucked, came inside, and knotted their mate countless times. Although Moira had been with Angela the longest, it still was a fairly even chance for Angela to be carrying one or the others pups.

"I'm glad that you told us," Moira said, once again kissing her mate, "I will adore these pups as I adore you, no matter who the other parent is."

Angela's tear-filled eyes began to overflow, sniffling as she leaned up to wrap her arms tightly around the lanky alpha for a hug. A choked noise came from her, and Moira could feel her mate's wet tears land on her bare shoulder, her body wracked with sobs. The Queen, too, leaned over, wrapping her arms around Angela to hold her close, tilting the omega's tear riddled face toward her so that she could kiss her tears away.

"I agree with Moira. If the pups aren't mine, I'll still gladly drop everything I can to be apart of their life. Even if that means moving up here."

Angela continued to sob, low noises escaping from her lips as she was held by her two alphas, Moira and The Queen's hands sliding down until they rested on the flat of their omega's belly, imagining the quickening of lives in there and hoping that the litter she was carrying was theirs.


End file.
